Dean of Darkness
'''Dean of Darkness '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob and his brothers are listening to Venture TV. According to the radio, there is an ooze problem in H.P., Providence. Robert and his brothers decide to go to H.P.. They get on the Peskite railroad to H.P.. As the train went on to Providence, and a storm happened! A lightning bolt hits the train, and it derails and crashes into a hill. Robert and his brothers escape the train, and after they escape, the train lit on fire. Robert sees a farmhouse and walks to it. It seemed to be abandoned. Terrence opened the door, and saw a dead guy! Tyler quickly shut the door and walked away. Suddenly, Athanios heard a weird noise which seemed liked chanting. He went and followed it, and then Robert and his brothers followed as well. They ventured into the hills and saw a circle of rocks. Some kind of plantlike ooze people were on the stones and they chanted mysterious phrases. They chanted something that sounded like praise the sky lord! Robert tried going near them, but the ooze dissolved into air and all that was left of them was a black rock. Tyler took the black rock and tried walking away. Suddenly, 12 wolves attacked him, and Tyler was forced to run around the hills. Tyler ran back to the rocks, with only 3 wolves chasing him. Robert got his gun and shot them. They went and saw another farmhouse. They tried entering it, but bullets shot at the window and broke the window. A bullet barely grazed Robert's head and instead hit a rod. The rod held up a counter, and the counter colapses right next to Athanios. Terrence tries to exit, but the door is locked! An ooze attacks him, and it kidnaps him. It tells the Jacobs that they are Goomis. The Goomis try to attack Robert, but Robert stabs it. Athanios hacks the walls down and the Jacobs escape. As they run away from the farmhouse, they see a train station. They see a train and get on it, but the Goomis also get on the train. Robert, his brothers, and the Goomis have a battle on the train. Robert throws a Goomi out the window. Another Goomi forces Tyler onto the roof. Tyler pulls the Goomi onto the roof, and they duel. Tyler gets his gun, but suddenly the train enters a tunnel. Tyler hops back into the train, and the Goomi is torn to shreds. 2 more Goomi are left, and Robert tries to shoot them, but it engulfs him and his brothers. Terrence stabs the Gomi open, and they escape. Somehow, that Goomi is still alive! Athanios throws it out the window, and it also dies. The Jacob brothers try looking for the last Goomi, but he is not in their car. Robert looks in the front car window, and sees a Goomi driving the train! The Goomi sees Robert and spins the car off the tracks. Robert looks out the window and sees the road by his Abode. He shoots at the window and it hits the Goomi. The train veers into Robert's abode, and it destroys it. But somehow, the Jacob brothers get out safe.Category:Episodes Category:Season Three